1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible mounting apparatus, and in particular, to an improved universal ball-and-socket mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known mounting apparatus that connect a movable object to a relatively stationary object in a manner where the movable object is supported on the stationary object at variable angular orientations with respect to both of the objects. As non-limiting examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885 to Carnevali and U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,315 to Carnevali both illustrate universal ball-and-socket mounting apparatus.